


Disciplinary Action

by theskywasblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M, office politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus is not impressed with Reno - at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kansouame).



"Do you purposely try to be infuriating, or is it just a happy side-effect of your existence?"

"s'in my contract," Reno yawned expansively without even making a token attempt to cover his mouth, affording Rufus a clear view of the generous depths of his throat. He had obviously been roused for Rufus' call from an impromptu nap in the break room as his eyes were slightly glassy and his shirt held closed by a single button.

"I assure you that I'm quite aware of every detail of your contract Reno - and nowhere does it state that you must file your reports with sixty-page narratives detailing every asinine exploit you undertook during the time you spent in some seedy backwater bar."

Rufus took a deep, hard breath. His voice had risen to just short of shouting and his hands - damn them - trembled a little. He clenched them into tight fists. Reno tipped his head sideways, like a curious cat, and smiled.

"But boss-man, I thought you said the last time that I was omitting too much detail."

Rufus ground his perfectly white, perfectly aligned teeth, caring not one bit for the amount of Gil that had been spent on such fine dentistry. "That doesn't mean I want to hear about the - and I quote - 'Fine babe three stools down with legs that stretch to Wutai and sweet, pouty lips that could put every girl at the Honeybee Inn to shame.' And I certainly do not need further details as to what your perverted _little_ mind wanted to do with those legs and lips."

“Sounds like you’re jealous or somethin’ boss-man.”

Rufus didn’t blink; nor did he choke, sputter, or blush. Good breeding and years of practice had moved him beyond such reactions to people’s generalized stupidity. Besides which, Reno thrived on getting a rise out of others, the best thing to do was ignore him.

“You’re dismissed Reno.”

Reno, however, did not flee the office; he put both his hands on the top of Rufus’ cherry-wood desk – no doubt leaving unsavoury hand prints – and leaned himself into Rufus’ personal space.

“_Are_ you jealous?”

Rufus didn’t think he should have to dignify that with any kind of response. Still, he found himself trying to decide whether he should sit there calmly or pull his shotgun out from under the desk and take Reno’s foolishly grinning head off his shoulders with it.

“Because if you are...” Reno stretched out farther, almost prostrating himself on the desk – which had just been polished damn it all to hell! – and gazed up at Rufus from under his coquettishly long red eyelashes. “I’d be willing to do something to prove my...loyalty.”

If Reno had been aiming for sexy, he didn’t really achieve it. Perhaps from behind it might have been a little different – he was, after all, nearly on his toes stretched out over Rufus’ desk with his scrawny, yet remarkably enticing ass in the air – still, it was more laughable than anything.

“Get off my desk Reno.”

With a shrug, and movements so graceful any dancer would have envied them, Reno lifted himself off the desk, gave Rufus a sweeping bow, and headed for the door.

“Oh, and Reno...”

The Turk stopped, glancing back over his shoulder with that same wild grin still plastered all over his face. “Yeah boss-man?”

Rufus tapped his pen on the desk thoughtfully, “See to it that your next report is more professional; is that understood? Otherwise I _will_ have you over my desk.”

Reno made a soft, breathless noise that could have been a gasp as much as a laugh. “Sure thing.”

The door whispered shut behind Reno, and Rufus leaned back in his chair, smiling idly to himself as he let one hand stray over the front of his pants. He had no doubt at all that the next report Reno filed would be even more provocative and inappropriate than the last.

-End-


End file.
